The 12 Ancient Lines
Original Link Posted on 24th of September 2014 Transcript THE 12 ANCIENT LINES I think it’s worth repeating so I will: we’ve lost our way. Look around you – everywhere, people are miserable, oppressed, despairing. Desperate for a glimmer of light in the relentless darkness. Desperate for answers. And there are answers. You just won’t find them in anything new -- but in the old. '' The Ancient.'' Twelve ancient societies, to be exact. Spread throughout history and all across the world. Each of them have something to teach us about how to survive and thrive in the chaos of our modern life. Some of them you’ll have heard of. Others are shrouded in mystery. One is considered a legend. But for everything that the accepted record says about these societies, their true importance has been denied. Covered up. Erased from our history. Why? Who stands to gain? Again, just take a look around you. The Twelve Lines represent the core of the Ancient Truth. And these lost civilizations hold the key to our survival in this cesspool of corruption we call home: AKSUMITE The Aksumites are lesser-known, but a crucial connection between King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. They’re all over the mythology of the Lost Tribe of Israel, and were thought to be the ones who took hold of the Ark of the Covenant. The Aksumites were famous for their spirituality and their ability to peacefully trade and negotiate in even the worst war zones. CAHOKIAN The Cahokians were a highly advanced civilization in what is now the mid-western United States. Legends say they had a strong connection to the land, and had the ability to shape the environment to their will. They mysteriously vanished, leaving a huge section of North America virtually depopulated for centuries. History claims to not know why. DONGHU A cluster of nomadic clans from the steppes of central Asia, the Donghu were famous for their martial skill. Fast, ruthless and brilliant at coordinated attacks, the Donghu appearing on your land usually spelled certain death. Their descendants evolved into the world-conquering Mongol Hordes. HARAPPAN One of the oldest civilizations in the world, the Harrapans ruled across modern India and Pakistan, where they developed some of humanity's first advanced urban centers, and a mysterious writing system that has never been deciphered. KOORI The forerunners of modern Australian Aboriginal cultures, the Koori once had domain across all of Australia and surrounding islands. The Koori placed a premium on self-sufficiency and harmony with the environment. LA TENE Also known as the Gauls, the La Tene founded some of the biggest religious cults of northern Europe. The Romans called them “Barbarians,” and the La Tene culture dominated Europe for centuries with their powerful, mysterious warrior clans and mystical druidic rituals. MINOAN The forerunners of Classical Greek civilization, the Minoans were a powerful empire based on the island of Crete, that used sea power to extend their domain throughout the region. Legendary for their confident superiority, brashness, and swagger. MU The first great human civilization. Born on a continent in the Pacific that no longer exists. The Mu had a deep sense of place in the order of things, and a philosophy that prized mental strength, acceptance of death, and nature as the ultimate teacher. Historians consider them a fabrication, to their and everybody else's peril. NABATEAN Spilling out from the great city of Petra in modern-day Jordan, the Nabateans spread far and wide across the ancient Middle East and Mediterranean. A powerful trading culture, they also were famous for their quickness to strike back when threatened, even against insurmountable odds. OLMEC The Olmec were the first major civilization in early Meso-America, and the precursors to the Aztecs and the Mayans. This fierce warrior clan prized powerful, decisive action through controlled aggression. SHANG The origin point of modern China, the Shang were famous (some would say notorious) for prizing victory by any and all necessary means. They perfected the art of political combat, and their stringent ideas of hierarchy and government continue to influence Chinese culture to this day. SUMERIAN The Sumerians were the first powerful civilization to rise out of the Mesopotamian fertile crescent. HIghly advanced for their time, they grew dominant behind strong agriculture and industrial innovations, becoming famous for their intelligence and forethought. Category:Ancient Societies Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Blog Category:Bloodline